Electrical connectors normally require secure mechanical and electrical engagement between one electrical connector and a mateable electrical connector or other mateable connecting device. Various latching systems have been used with electrical connectors to provide such secure engagement. Such systems usually provide this secure engagement with ease of attachment and detachment. For instance, latching mechanisms have been developed which include pivotally supported latching arms that interlock with each other or that interlock with a complementary latching mechanism of the mateable connector or connecting device.
In addition, connector position assurance devices also are known in the art. Typically, the primary function of such devices is to verify that the connectors are fully mated and latched, i.e. that the latching mechanisms are fully or securely engaged. A secondary function often is to prevent the latching mechanisms from inadvertently unlatching and permitting the connectors to separate. These connector position assurance functions may be accomplished in a variety of ways, but most prior art connector position assurance systems employ a spacer that cannot be inserted into its intended position unless the latching arm is fully engaged, and the latching arm cannot be moved when the spacer is properly positioned. Problems often are encountered with such removable spacers because they may be lost or misplaced. Therefore, in some position assurance systems, the spacers may be preloaded on the connector housing so that they cannot be lost or misplaced. However, one of the problems with such systems is that, should the preloaded spacer be inadvertently moved to its final locking position before the connectors are mated, mating cannot take place.
Still further, the latching arms of many connectors are pivotally mounted on the connector housings and, often, require a relatively long lever arm portion to pivot the latching arm to either engage or disengage the arm from a latch on the mateable connecting device. This requires considerable space on the connector assembly.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems and satisfying a need for an improved connector position assurance system.